


One Gift Tonight

by TokiKurp



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Dogs, Haikyuu!! Secret Santa 2017, M/M, Opening a present, christmas surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 14:32:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13125672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokiKurp/pseuds/TokiKurp
Summary: If there was one thing Yahaba always wanted, it was to own a dog. Throughout his childhood, he always wanted to own a dog; but never had to the chance to due to his Mother being allergic to them. But he still wished to one day own a dog.





	One Gift Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Holidays everyone °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°

If there was one thing Yahaba always wanted, it was to own a dog. Throughout his childhood, he always wanted to own a dog; but never had to the chance to due to his Mother being allergic to them. So instead, they owned cats and yes, Yahaba loved every single cat they owned (including his Father’s devil cat, Mochi). But he still wished to one day own a dog.

When Yahaba graduated high school and moved into the university dorm, he told himself that he would get a dog. Obviously not at that moment because the dorms didn’t allow pets. But one day when he’d move into his own apartment, he would get one. 

Yahaba had known Kyoutani since their second year of high school, thanks to volleyball. The two played together for just a little bit of their second year and a full year during their third. The wing spiker quickly became the ace (with a lot of disciplined training from Iwaizumi) and carried the team like the former ace had done. Kyoutani was a skilled played, no doubt he would get scouted into some of the biggest universities.

So it was a surprise to Yahaba to see the wing spiker enter one of his classroom one day. What in the world was Kyoutani doing here, still in Miyagi? Yahaba only had stayed because he’d been offered a scholarship to attend (and he also heard great things about the nursing program the school offered). He thought Kyoutani would have gone to a big university like to Tokyo or somewhere else. The former setter remembered seeing some scouts from Osaka coming to watch them, no doubt they’d been there for Kyoutani.

“Too far. This is home. Home is where your dog is.” Kyoutani answered.

“You have a dog?” Yahaba asked, watching as Kyoutani dug for his phone. Yahaba remembered the old nickname Oikawa had given him, Mad Dog-Chan. He never really saw Kyoutani as a dog person, more of a cat person.

“Here she is.” Kyoutani showed a picture of a tan dog with black and brown spots in her face, asleep on what looked to be like Kyoutani’s bed.

“Oh my god, she’s cute.” Yahaba’s eyes widened, wow she looked beautiful. “What breed is she?”

“Akita.”

“Wow. She’s gorgeous. What’s her name?”   
  
“Kaede, I recently got her. She’s about three years old.” Kyoutani answered, pulling up another picture of the akita in a bathtub. Looks like she was having a lot of fun getting a bath.

“Must be nice owning a dog.” Yahaba sighed, leaning against his hand. 

“They’re a lot of hard work, it took me a while to gain Kaede’s trust. But it’s worth it in the end.” Kyoutani chuckled. “You’ve never owned a dog?”

“My mom’s allergic to them, but I’ve always wanted to own one. I’ve always said when I get my own apartment, I would adopt one.” Yahaba answered.

“Make sure you adopt from a shelter. Those guys deserve a home.” Yahaba gave a nod.

The pair studied together and kept in touch after the semester was over. That consisted of Kyoutani sending pictures of his dog being cute or doing something funny. 

Or that one time Kyoutani caught Yahaba by surprise and asking him on a date. Sending a picture of Kaede in the park and sitting what looked to be a picnic with a sign reading, “ _ My human is nervous to ask you, so I’ll ask for him! Would you like to go on a date with my human? _ ”

It took a minute for Yahaba to answer because of how shocked he was by this. Yahaba hadn’t been expecting this, he thought Kyoutani showed no interest in him at all. But clearly, he’d been wrong. 

“ _ As long as the cute dog messenger comes along :) _ ”

After that message, everything was history. By the end of their second year, the boyfriends moved into their own apartment and yes, Yahaba experienced what it is truly like to own a dog. Oh how much he loved that dog, everything about her made him happy. She always knew when to come at the right moment to give them comfort in a time of stress. She’d lay her head on either their foot or thigh and stay there (sometimes even falling asleep).

There were times where she would jump onto the couch and lay her head in their laps while they were either watching TV or studying. Or how excited she would get if she was asked if she wanted to go on a walk or even take a bath. Some of his favorite moments were just watching Kyoutani spend time with his dog, by playing or just relaxing, it was always a peaceful sight.

“I think we should open one present tonight.” 

Looking away from doing the dishes, Yahaba raised an eyebrow as he watched Kyoutani place a box down carefully. It was Christmas Eve and the couple had plans to meet up with a few of their friends the next day for Christmas (after meeting up with their parents for a quick lunch).

“You think so? What makes you say that?” Yahaba asked, crossing his arms. “Are you dying to give me my present now and can’t wait until tomorrow morning?”

“Well by then, your present would have given itself away and Kaede can’t keep it entertained that long.”

“...What the hell did you get me?” Did he get him a baby or something? Obviously it was something that didn’t have that long of an attention span...did Kyoutani really get him a baby?

“Come on,” Kyoutani gestured for Yahaba to follow him. “You’ll find out.”

“Kentarou, did you get me a baby or something?” Yahaba asked, making Kyoutani stop and look over at him, a puzzled (or more like, “what the fuck”) expression on his face.

“Shigeru, what the fuck? Do you really think I would steal a baby?” Yahaba didn’t answer. “The answer is no, it’s not a baby. Just come on and follow me.”

“Alright, alright.” He chuckled, taking Kyoutani’s hand as he was lead toward the tree. Kaede sat by the tree, sniffing a box wrapped in blue and white wrapping paper. Yahaba watched as Kaede laid her paw on the box as the couple came over.

“Alright girl, you’ve done your job. Here.” Kyoutani said, handing the akita a treat (that she happily took). Did Yahaba just witness the present move? He raised an eyebrow as Kyoutani pushed the box over, how heavy was it?

“Kentarou, did the box move?” Yahaba asked as Kyoutani sat in front of him and pushed the box towards him.

“Open it and find out.” Kyoutani simply said while patting Kaede’s head, as she finished eating her treat. “It’s a box so just open it at the top.”

“Alright.” Yahaba lifted the top of the box.

“ARF! ARF!” 

“AH!” A furry head popped out of the box and caught Yahaba by surprise, making him fall back (but he caught himself). 

“Merry Christmas.” Kyoutani chuckled as Yahaba stared at the dog in front of him. The dog looked so happy as it wagged his tail, finally out of the box! Getting a good look at it, the dog was of a fawn color with some black in its face and lighter around its tail and chest. A big red bow tied around its neck as Yahaba picked it up from the box.

“ARF! ARF!”

“H-Hey!” Yahaba laughed as the dog jumped up and licked his face. “You’re an excited one.”

“She’s been eager to meet you.” 

“What’s her name?” Yahaba asked, getting the dog to calm down and petting her head. He couldn’t believe how soft she felt!

“She doesn’t have one. You’re her owner now so you need to give her one.” Kyoutani answered. Yahaba blinked and looked up at his boyfriend, eyes widening.

“You...got me a dog for Christmas?”

“You said you’ve always wanted a dog so I got you one.” The wing spiker smirked, crossing his arms at Yahaba’s reaction.

“You remember that? I can’t believe that.” Yahaba was amazed, that had been two years ago. To be honest, he forgot he told the wig spiker that. 

“I have a good memory.” He chuckled. “So what are you going to name her?”

“Uh, I don’t know.” What should he name her? Yahaba looked down at the dog in his lap and she looked back up, tail wagging again. “What breed is she?”

“She’s a one year old pekingese breed. Got her from the same shelter I got Kaede from.” Kyoutani answered, patting Kaede’s head.

“Pekingese, huh?” The former setter chuckled, looking at his new dog. Wow,  _ his _ dog. “Does Kaede like her?”   
  
“Loves her. She was the one who basically picked her out you could say. Isn’t that right, girly?”

“Arf!” Kaeda answered, wagging her tail. Yahaba smiled up at Kaeda before back at his new dog. 

“Well, the more and more I look at you, the more and more I think I have a name.” Yahaba said, making the dog tilt her head to the side. “What about Momo?”

“Cute.”

“ARF! ARF!” Momo barked, jumping up and licking Yahaba’s face.

“Hey, that tickles!” Yahaba laughed.

“Sounds like someone likes their name.” Kyoutani commented as he reached into the box and pulled out a teal collar. “Guess this color wouldn’t fit her.”

“Guess not.” Yahaba chuckled as he leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend’s lips. “Thank you so much, Ken. I love her.”

“No problem, glad you love her.” Kyoutani smiled back, returning the kiss.

“ARF! ARF!” Momo barked, jumping up to break up the kissing! The two parted and looked down at the dog, who clearly didn’t like that.

“Well someone doesn’t like it when people kiss.” Yahaba laughed, strange dog.

“Actually, she just wants attention.”

“Arf.” Kaede confirmed.

**Author's Note:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE °˖✧◝(⁰▿⁰)◜✧˖°
> 
> I took part in the Haikyuu!! Secret Santa this year and enjoyed writing this piece very much ♡ I'm want to note I'm sorry if I missed anything when tagging _(:3/ I'm in a rush because Google Chrome didn't want to work this morning!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! Please don't forget to leave a kudos if you enjoyed. And to make my day even better, how about you leave a comment?
> 
> Thank you again and I will see you soon! Aka...like tomorrow.
> 
> Come chat with me on my Tumblr, TokiKurp ♡


End file.
